castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer
The Necromancer is the Third of the Four Final Bosses. He was also released as a Playable Character in the Necromantic Pack DLC. Involvement The Necromancer is responsible for the Skeleton Knights roaming the Land. He is also responsible for resurrecting the Cyclops you defeated earlier in the Game. The Necromancer is believed as the Evil Wizard's most Highly Ranked and Loyal Servant as he is seen with the Evil Wizard most of the Game. In the Wizard Castle Interior, he will be the Third of the Four Final Bosses you will face. Strategy A Great Animal Orb to use when fighting him is Piggy as he doubles Health gained by eating food in the difficult fight. Other effective Animal Orbs include Rammy and Bitey Bat as they can provide a certain amount of Combat Support when fighting the many enemies before the Necromancer himself. The Necromancer flies out of your attack range at the Beginning and revives two Waves of Minions that you must defeat before he will engage you in Battle. Wave 1 includes: Barbarian, Thief, Bear, Conehead, Fencer, Fire Demon, Ninja Pirate. Wave 2 includes: Saracen, Royal Guard, Alien Hominid, Beefy Bear, Snakey, Fire Demon, Iceskimo, Beefy Barbarian, Beefy Brute, Conehead, Fencer. Remember to prepare Health Potions and anything else before fighting as the Second Wave is often considered difficult because of the enhanced speed of the enemies and the fact that there are Beefy type enemies ressurrected as well. Once the Necromancer engages you in Battle, his Main Attack will be hitting you with his Sword up close or creating a Wave of Magic to hit you with from a distance. He will occassionally throw a Skeleton at you. Dont attack up close for longer than a few swipes of your Sword as the Necromancer will strike you quickly and will deal considerable damage. Another good idea is to stand at the Top of the Screen and hug the Upper Wall so he is always in the direct Path of Magic. Just Shield when low on Magic then fire projectiles at him when you recharge. Magic also has the additional power of actually being able to freeze, burn, poison, shock, and stun this boss, which essentially could save the player and potentially his group a lot of potions for what is seen as a fairly difficult battle. Defeat Upon defeat, he will fly up into the air out of sight. Shortly after, he will drop his Evil Sword. Continue to destroy another Large Purple Crystal which will unlock the Final of the Four Final Bosses. The Evil Wizard Himself. Magic Powers Splash Attack "Hands" Element: None Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Skeletal hands pop out of the ground in front of you, doing 1 hit. Each upgrade adds an extra hand segment, up to 7 segments. Projectile Attack "Kamikaze Skeleton" Element: Normal Damage: Base Magic Damage Sends a Skeleton running across the screen in a straight line. Explodes on contact with enemies/the edge of the screen. When this move is used in the air as the Jump Y attack, unlike most projectile magic attacks, the Skeleton continues to run rather than ending as soon as it comes in contact with the ground. Because of this, the Necromancer can be considered having better magic than the average character. However, when used as Jump B instead of being a straight attack it goes through the air for a bit then falls to the ground. Magic Jump "Dark Pillar" Element: Normal Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump using an exploding skeleton, which damages overlapping foes. Trivia *It is not possible to fly while playing as the Necromancer even though you see him flying in the main story. *After defeating the Necromancer, it doesn't actually show him dying, he just flies upwards though not with his wings we've seen all game, and doesn't come back, dropping his Evil Sword. *The minions the Necromancer resurrects in the boss fight are considerably faster and stronger than normal. This is especially noticable with the Beefy characters darting around the field and the Alien Hominid taking more than one hit to kill. *During the battle with The Necromancer, he has a shadow on the wall whilst flying. When be begins to revive the dead, his shadow won't change, and will continue to move as if he is still flying in idle. *For those who want to show off their prowess, wait for a friend to see what you're up to and say you defeated all the enemies that now litter the floor. Respect ensues. See also * Wizard Castle Interior * Marsh * Lava World Category:Bosses Category:Characters